magfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabotage
One of the four default game modes available in MAG, it consists of 64 players only. These battles take place between two different PMCs. There are a total of three objectives. For the attacking team, objectives A&B need to be captured and held simultaneously, albeit only for a moment, unlocking the third and final objective, which must be destroyed with some explosive charges. The defending team's objective is to simply stop the attacking team from succeeding. Requirements Level 2 Neutral Maps As of the 1.07 patch, Sabotage is now PMC-netural, allowing for all PMCs to attack or defend any map. Sabotage matches are held at one of the three PMC's communication's uplinks. Raven's uplink is called the Darien Network, SVER's the Syr Darya Uplink, and Valor's the Copper Hills Relay. Winning/Losing Conditions Win Conditions for Attackers (Opposite for Defenders) MAJOR VICTORY: The data center © is destroyed within the first 10 minutes of the game. MINOR VICTORY: The data center © is destroyed before the game ends. MINOR DEFEAT: Both relay towers (A+B) are captured and disabled before the game ends. MAJOR DEFEAT: Only 1 or none of the relay towers are captured. Structures Sabotage contains no structures that can be repaired or destroyed save for the main objectives Maps Raven sabo darien network.jpg|Raven Sabotage Valor sabo copper hills relay.jpg|Valor Sabotage Sver sabo syr daria uplink.jpg|SVER Sabotage Sabotage-Raven.jpg Sabotage-Valor.jpg Sabotage-SVER.jpg Attackers The primary goal of the Attackers to destroy Objective C. In order to do this, Objectives A and B need to be completely held simultaneously. There are many issues while doing this. If one side manages to capture Objective A, and the other side does not, neither side has the ability to advance. If Objective B then starts to get captured by the attackers, but Objective A starts to get recaptured by the defenders, this does not constitute being captured simultaneously. *A captured -- B captured = Objectives destroyed *A captured -- B uncapped = Objectives intact *A progress of being recapped by Defenders -- B captured = Objectives intact So, the only possible way to move on to C is if both sides are coordinated enough to completely capture both at the same time. Once A and B are destroyed, the defenders are pushed back to C, and the Attackers gain the ability to airdrop via Parachute. Another downside for the attackers is that the Defenders WILL attempt to snipe the paratroopers out of the sky unless countersnipers are deployed in viable positions, or commandos are used to take out the Defending snipers. Once the charge is planted at Objective C, the C4 timer is noticeably longer than those of Domination and Acquisition matches. This is of course, normal, as the entire game is centered around one objective, it is only fair that the Defenders have a greater chance to retake the one objective they are defending. One convenient observation to notice is that, when the charge is planted at Objective C, the countdown timer does freeze; so do not be worried by planting the charge at the 2 second mark; you may still win! Defenders The primary goal of the Defenders is to prevent the Attackers from destroying Objective C. In order to slow down their advance, Objectives A and B must be held to prevent the Attackers from deploying via parachute. Losing Objectives A and B does not necessarily constitute a loss, but now the Defenders HAVE to prevent Objective C from getting destroyed. The Defenders have many, many perks towards Defending, similar to "Defending" in real life. The resupply points are usually in Defender-held positions. The Objective area is very close quarters, making it easier to reinforce than to assault. The Defending area also has towers, hiding spots, and architecturally-convenient barricades to house snipers and hide from enemy snipers. If Objectives A and B are destroyed, the one and only job left for every single Defender is to prevent the Attackers from setting charges to Objective C. Even in the housing that houses Objective C, there are still many sniping spots and camping spots to halt the Attackers' advance. Sniping spots are commonly used to snipe the paratroopers out of the sky; but be warned; Any countersniper that makes it to the ground will attempt to snipe the defending snipers. Even if the Attackers successfully plant the charge at Objective C, the Defenders are given a huge grace period to retake the position. The timer is noticeably longer than the C4 timers in the Acquisition and Domination matches. Unfortunately; if the Attackers do plant the C4, the countdown timer for the Attackers freezes, so even at 10 minutes or 10 seconds, the Attackers still have a chance to win the battle. Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Sabotage Category:Game Type